Bucky Barnes One Shots
by wynterthejedi
Summary: Just some one shots with Bucky Barnes. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to request a one shot!:)
1. Chapter 1

POV: 2nd person

(Y/N)= Your Name

You've been on your feet all day. Exhausted, you look at the clock. 5:32. You get off at 9. You're almost sorta there.

You just started working at the hospital as a nurse. Your coworkers like you, but you don't really have the time to ever communicate. Life's to busy.

"You see the guy who came in?" You look up to find it's your least favorite coworker, Jessica speaking.

Annoyed, you say, "No. Why?" Jessica was a drama queen, and you absolutely hated drama. She'd make a whole scene if a patient walked in wearing shoes that didn't match.

Jessica grinned. "Oh, you'll see why." Rolling your eyes, you say,"quit being foolish and tell me why the dude who walked in is sssoooo important."

Jessica made the childish gesture of zipping her lips and throwing away the key. Whatever. You had much better things to do than hang around a girl who still thought she was in middle school.

"(Y/N)" it's your boss calling you. You go to see what he wants.

"Mind helping the patient in room 301? I was going to send Rory, but he was helping another patient."

You nod, and head towards room 301. Your mind curiously wonders if room 301 holds the patient Jessica was talking about earlier.

You finally arrive at room 301, You and push open the door. A man sits there with long, scraggly brown hair, intense muscles, and a pained look in his eyes. Oh, and he has a metal arm.

"Hello. My name is Y/N. What seems to be the problem?" You know for a fact this was the guy Jessica was talking about. Why couldn't she of least mentioned that he was hot?

The guy stares off into the distance and says in a raspy voice, "my hand." You look at his hand, and see he's right. There is a cut of least 3 inches deep, and it's looking really infected.

"Oh my..." You are speechless. Never before had you seen a cut this bad. "What happened?" You are dying to know just what could've caused a cut like that.

The guy with the metal arm shrugs. "Cut it on something I guess." Well, isn't that obvious, you think.

"Why didn't you get it looked at sooner?" He shrugs again. "Never had the time. Or a reason."

He says this as he looks down. Almost as though he was afraid to tell you his reason. You wonder if he's had worse cuts than this. "Well, I'm going to go get the doctor and he's going to help you more."

You turn to leave, but feel cold metal grasp your shoulder. "Don't go," he says. You're speechless. Even though it's only his robotic arm touching you, you feel emotions flow through you. "

"I have to," you say. "I'm only a nurse, I can't to all the things a doctor can do. I'm sorry." He looks deep into you. You feel a small shiver.

"Can you of least try?" You know you could get fired doing this, but you can't help it. He made you feel a way no one else had ever made you feel. So, you nod.

"I'll try. I'll try my best. But I can't prescribe any medication to you. I can only clean and bandage the wound." He nods and bows his head down.

You gently scoop up his hand, and study it. You still can't figure out what in the world caused it. "I've had worse," he says.

You raise your eyebrows. "Oh?" "I never went to the doctor for any of them." You frown.

"But it could of easily gotten infected. You could've lost a limb or something or-" You realise your mistake, and automatically feel awful. You pray you did not hurt his feelings.

"I never been able to," he says in his dark voice. "But I'm free now. Free enough to take care of myself." You have absolutely no clue what he's talking about. Still, your heat breaks for him. The poor thing.

"Well," you say," always look after yourself. If the whole world turns against you, you'll always have yourself. No one can take that away from you."

He doesn't say anything, instead he just stares at the ground. You bite your lip. Hopefully, that wasn't the wrong thing to say.

While you were talking, you had cleaned out the wound, and bandaged it. It looked less swollen after you cleaned it.

"There. All better. You have anything else you need to get checked on?" He doesn't answer. You clear your throat. "Well, I'm going to go and see if there's anything else that may help. I'll be back in a second."

You leave to go look for supplies. You can't help to be curious about him. He was so much more different than any of the other guys you'd met before. You gather up a few things, and head back to the room.

You open the door, but find a surprise. He isn't there. There is a window open, and a note where he sat. You look out the window, hoping to catch a glance of him.

You don't. You hope he's okay. After all, you are three stories high.

But you aren't too worried, somehow you know the stranger with the metallic arm is okay. You look at the note he left.

It reads: I'm going to go find myself and take care of myself. Thanks.

Hope you enjoyed this quick one shot scene! I will try to write another quick scene in the future!:) thanks for reading!


	2. Sacred Trust

(Y/N)= Your Name

"You want to know the time I met Bucky Barnes? It wasn't much, I don't see the big deal about."

"Just tell me what you know. What he said, what he did, all that happened." It was odd to see a full grown man in a patriotic onesie, with a normal dressed serious looking buddy beside him.

I knew these were people you didn't mess with, no matter how funny their onesie was. I sighed. After that. I reluctantly filled them in with all I had.

I was assigned to the night shift again. Personally, I found that shift to be the least enjoyable. All the creeps were out, some drunk. Or, of least, that's what hung around this side of town.

Yes, working late shift at a restaurant is never that fun. "Aye," says my boss," take out the trash. We're getting full here." Obediently, I take the bag from him, and head outside.

It's a crisp and cold night tonight. One of those nights where you just want to walk the city and clear your mind. The moon was full, and that made me crave ditching work and just escaping. Just escaping far away.

I threw the bag in the dumpster when I notice something metallic and shiny. I go over to see what it is, then it moves. "Hello," I gulp," is anyone out there?"

The metallic shiny thing moves, and I suddenly see a silhouette before me. The silhouette is one of a well built man. I can't really see the face or the clothing, but I do see what the shiny metal thing is.

It's his arm. Like he has a robotic arm. The poor thing.

"Hi, are you ok? Sorry if I disturbed you, just seein' if you're alright." I know I'm stupid for saying this. I mean this silhouette hasn't said a word or moved since. He could be a bloodthirsty psychopath for all I know.

Moments pass. I can hear air whip all around us and the far off sound of cars passing by. I feel a sharp chill go through my spine.

I turn. "Ok, well, nice talkin to ya. Imma just go back inside and yeah..." I head for the door. I probably should run to the door, but I don't. I'm to curious.

"I'm ok" I freeze in my tracks. "Excuse me?" Did the silhouette speak to me?

"I'm ok. I'm fine. Just tell me, where am I?"

"You're on Third street, just off of Parkway. Say, you're not from around here, are ya?" It was an obvious question. Besides the fact he didn't know where he was, his accent also was unfamiliar.

"No. I'm not." I walk closer to him. "Then tell me,where are ya from?" Where all this sudden confidence came from, I have no clue.

"I'm not sure." This guy must be totally wasted. "Oh," I say, " well I'm (Y/N), by the way. Listen I get off in about 20 minutes or so, maybe I can show your round town?"

The silhouette nods. I smile and walk back into the building. As soon as I get in I get a whole series of questions thrown at me.

What took so long? Did you actually take out the trash? Were you stealing something? Do you realize that you don't get paid to goof off?

By the time our game of question and answer was over, my shift was up. Yay. I walk outside, not expecting to see the silhouette stranger. But there he was.

And he wasn't just a silhouette anymore. Oh the moonlight did him no justice. Not only did he have a sexy silhouette, he also had a very handsome face. And hair. And build. And well, everything.

"So, what exactly is your name? I told ya mine." "Bucky." "Bucky. I like that name. Let's go, Bucky."

We catch a bus, and I show him all the local things many take for granted. It's really weird showing this almost stranger the city. But it's also really nice.

I never really had that many friends before, and the ones I had never wanted to do things like this. They just wanted to sit there, gossip, and complain about other girls. It wasn't very fun.

The bus had stopped at the most beautiful park in the city, and we got off. "And this," I said," is my favorite place to walk. Its actually the best thing in this crappy city. It's so beautiful, but I feel like no one has ever really noticed." I look up at Bucky.

His eyes are studying his surroundings, as if he needed to remember every detail of this place. But he also looks calm, impressed even. "It is amazing. But honestly, I don't think it's the best place to be here."

I laughed. "How would ya know? You aren't from here." He smirked. "I didn't know where I was when I met you in that alley. I may not be from around here, but I do know quite a few places."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh yeah? You know a better place? Prove it then."

"Right this way." We catch the bus again, and this time we get off at this weird location. It is a blank hillside with a tiny building far off.

"Are we even in the city anymore? This is weird." He doesn't answer, he just keeps walking toward the building. I follow.

We reach the building, and I notice the side of it has a ladder. He starts climbing up. I follow him up there, too.

"Is this legal? I so don't want to get arrested if it isn't. " Bucky doesn't seem to be listening, though.

He is sitting down and his eyes have a far off look in them as he stares into the city. I join. And he was right. The view is absolutely stunning.

"Wow," I breathe. I can't think of what else I could possibly say. I wish I'd known about this a long time ago.

"I don't know what it is about this place, but it's almost like I'm supposed to remember it. Like my mind is forcing me to know it, but I don't know why." He doesn't even look at me when he says this, he's still just staring into the distance.

"(Y/N), thank you. Thank you for showing me the city." I scoff. "It's no big deal. It's been fun. I'm glad to know this place exists."

Bucky looks down. "You ever feel like you're supposed to know something, but you don't?" I laugh. "Yeah, that's what happens why I try taking tests."

Bucky gives some sort of half smile, and I see that wasn't at all what he'd meant. I go to add more, but he's speaks first. "I have to go."

I frown. "Why so soon? We just got here."

He nodded. " I know, but I just remembered something." He started to leave.

"Bucky! Wait! Come on, that was a lame excuse!"

He was already far ahead of me. I knew this was a good bye, and I felt super disappointed. He was so hot, and I had someone to talk to.

I make my way back home. I get to my house, unlock the door, and turn on the lights. I notice a note at the coffee table.

It read:

Thanks, (Y/N), I don't know how, but I think you just helped me remember a big part of something I forgot. -Bucky.

I smile and close the note. I didn't question how he know my house. I didn't question why his memory was so bad in the first place. All I did was smile, happy that did something right.

"There. That's my story." Onesie guy is mediating, while his friend named Sam is eyeing me.

"Now, what's so important about all this?" Sam and Onesie get up to leave. (His name is Steve, but I find onesie suits him much better.)

"We are trying to find Bucky, that's all there is to know. Thank you for your time." They start to head out the door. Oh no, I am NOT being left behind again.

"Wait." They turn and look at me. "Let me help. Please."

Sam starts objecting, but Steve cuts him off. Taking a deep breath, he looks at Sam, looks at me, and asks, "ever heard of S.H.E.I.L.D?"

I feel like this could almost be a continuing story, but I don't know. What do you think? Should I go on, or just leave it and start something else?


	3. Flowers

(Y/N)= Your Name

Behind your house are the woods. Behind the woods, lie a very huge meadow. You're the only person who knows about this meadow, as the rest of your family members are freaked out by the woods.

One day, you decide to go to the meadow. It was a beautiful spring day, and there was absolutely no way you wanted to spend the day indoors. So off to the meadow you headed.

The walk through the woods wasn't too bad. It was only scary if you made it scary. Of least, that's what you told your family.

You finally get to the meadow, and you notice a man there. He's just laying there...in the meadow- facedown in the middle of all these flowers.

"Um, sir, are you ok?" He doesn't move and mumbles something you can't quite catch. But in the bright side- he's alive!

"Oh," you say," um ok. Just make sure you're you know, alive." The man mumbles something else.

It gets kinda awkward. You don't know whether you should leave or not. "Well ok. My name is (Y/N)."

The man finally sits up. He looks straight at you. Your cheeks grow red.

"What did you say your name was?" His voice is deep, luring almost. You swallow.

"Um, it's (Y/N). What's yours?" "Bucky." "Nice to meet you."

You put your hand out for him to shake. He looks at it for a second, and then does the unexpected. He draws your hand to his mouth, and kisses the top of it.

"Nice to meet you, (Y/N)." You feel yourself blushing- big time. You clear your throat.

"Yeah uh, why were you laying facedown in all the flowers?" You look to where the flowers he was lying in. They're completely flat. You choke back a giggle.

"Just trying to have peace. Why did you come to the meadow?" Good question.

"It felt great outside, so I decided to come here. Besides, I also like to have peace. Why have I never seen you before?"

He shrugs. "This is actually my first time here. I saw it and decided it would be nice to take a break, you know?"

You nod. "I know what you mean. So. Where are you from?" You think it's a simple friendly question, but it causes Bucky to freeze up.

"That's not important." "Ok I-" "Why do people care where you're from? No matter where you come from, you can always change."

He looked as though he was speaking for himself. It didn't take a genius to figure out he had a troubled past. Poor guy.

I decided to change the subject. "I like your hair." He half smiled half smirked.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I went off, (Y/N). I'll tell you my story."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to force you to do something." He looked at me with a look I couldn't figure out.

"No. I want to tell you." He told his story, you were blown away. It was like reading a book. All your emotions swirled together. You didn't quite know what to think.

"Bucky, I'm so sorry. But really, you amaze me." It was in all honest truth. His story really did impress you.

"How?" "Because, after all you went through, you're still trying. That's truly awesome. You're a hero."

Suddenly, he grabbed you and kissed you. It really surprised you, as you never been kissed before. It will forever be one of your favourite experiences.

"Sorry," he said," I just. I just never had someone tell me that before. All my life I've been a merciless killer, people feared and hated me. Now I suddenly have a beautiful girl tell me that I'm a hero. I've feel like I've always been the villain."

You softly touch his chest. "No Bucky," you whisper," you were never the villain. You were the victim. Don't forget that."

"I won't." He looked so confident, so sure. "Can you stay til the stars come out?"

You smile at him. "Of course." You two both lie in the flowery meadow and talk and laugh til the stars come out. It. Was. Amazing.


End file.
